Stay Stay Stay
by balletgal01
Summary: Songfic for Taylor Swift's song Stay Stay Stay. Takes place after Heroes of Olympus series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfic, so no flames please. Got the idea while listening to the song "Stay Stay Stay". **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the song Stay Stay Stay.**

Annabeth POV

I think Percy might break up with me. I've always been a bit jealous. Especially when I found out he kissed Rachel. Yup, I found out about that, Percy didn't get any kisses for a while. Last night we started arguing. I can't even remember what for now. I got so mad at him I threw my phone across the room at him.

I expected to him to walk out and leave, but he stayed. So this morning, I thought we should talk it out. I read you should never leave a fight unresolved. He came in wearing a football helmet.

"Really, Percy? When did you even get a football helmet?" I asked.

"You never know when a monster is going to attack!" defended Percy.

"What does that have to do with a helmet?" I asked. Percy shrugged in response. Classic Seaweed Brain.

"Let's talk, that's what you wanted to do." stated Percy.

"Stay please, Percy. I've loved you since we were 12. You think I look pretty and funny when I'm mad and my eyes get stormy gray. I think it's best if we both stay." I said in one breath.

"Annabeth, I –''Percy started.

"Wait, I'm not done. Before you I liked Luke who made me cry and left me. You made me laugh and comforted me when I cried. You took the time to learn about me and my hopes and dreams like architecture. All the times you didn't leave and now it's occurring to me, I want to stay with you my whole life."

"Annabeth –" Percy started again.

"Please don't go!" I shouted, tears welling up in my eyes. I usually don't cry but I love Percy so much.

" ANNABETH!" Percy yelled. "Please let me talk. I love you too. I've loved from the moment I saw you stormy gray eyes and princess curls."

He got down on one knee and said the magic words. " Will you marry me, Wise Girl?"

"Yes, yes!" I exclaimed. Percy put the ring on my finger and spun me around.

"I'll always stay, Wise Girl. Stay Stay Stay.

I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night  
I threw my phone across the room at you  
I was expecting some dramatic turn away but you stayed  
This morning I said we should talk about it  
Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved  
That's when you came in wearing a football helmet  
And said okay let's talk  
And I said...

Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time  
You think that it's funny when i'm mad mad mad  
But I think that it's best if we both stay

Before you I only dated self indulgent takers who took all of their problems out on me  
But you carry my groceries and now i'm always laughing  
And I love you because you have given me no choice but to

Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time  
You think that it's funny when i'm mad mad mad  
But I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay

You took the time to memorize me my fears my hopes and dreams  
I just like hanging out with you all the time  
All those times that you didn't leave it's been occuring to me I would like to hang out with you for my whole life

Stay and I'll be loving you for quite some time  
No one else is gonna love me when I get mad mad mad  
So I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay

Stay stay stay i've been loving you for quite some time time time  
You think that it's funny when i'm mad mad mad  
But I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay

Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time  
You think that it's funny when i'm mad mad mad  
But I think that it's best if we both stay

Like, hate? R&R please. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Seaweed Brain and I got married a few months later. The colors of our wedding were gray and sea green. Even Athena was okay with us getting married! It's been 3 years since we got married. We have two daughters, Olive and Meredith. And all I can say is that I'm so happy he stayed.


End file.
